


Surprise

by quidditchchick



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rei goes to Tokyo for University, he finally has some free time to go back to Iwatobi to pay Nagisa a surprise visit. T for a light, non-descriptive smut scene. The majority is fluff, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Rei had spent months preparing for his entrance exam. He had always been great with exams and studying came naturally to him, but he had never been so nervous for an exam in his entire life. He’d have sleepless, stressful nights and only remembered to eat because Nagisa would check up on him via text every so often and wouldn’t leave him alone until he took a break to eat something.

The entire studying process had been exhausting, the exam itself was completely nerve-wracking, and then telling Nagisa about his high score and acceptance to the university he wanted to attend in Tokyo was definitely easier said than done. Nagisa was happy for him, but he saw passed that sad smile and knew how upset Nagisa actually was. Everything about Rei’s process getting into this university took a lot of hard work, but the day he had to actually _leave_ Iwatobi…leave _Nagisa…_ that was harder to do than all those other things combined.

Nagisa, Haruka, Rin, Kou, and Ai all threw a going-away party in Rei’s and Makoto’s honor for their departure to Tokyo in the days to come. Makoto had already gone to university for a year, and he had returned home for his break, but it was that time to leave again. Makoto had spent most of the night by Haru’s side as Rei had done with Nagisa.

After saying final goodbyes and goodnights to everyone, Nagisa dragged Rei from Haru’s house and to the train station to head home. As they walked slowly to their houses, Nagisa took Rei’s hand and hinted at him to sleep over; and of course he couldn’t refuse with the needy expression Nagisa was wearing. They stopped by his house really quick so he could gather his overnight bag, and continued on to Nagisa’s.

It was late and everyone was asleep, so the two were quiet as they stealthily hurried upstairs and flopped straight into Nagisa’s bed, lips hungrily pressed together and fingers frantically tugging at the clothing that was in the way. Once they pressed their bare skin together, they took a moment to breathe each other in, admire one another; this may be their last chance before Rei had to leave.

As fast and frantic and needy as the build-up was, the actual love-making was slow and sensual and beautiful. They allowed moans to escape them, but they were still quiet enough to not wake everyone; the many times they had done this before had taught them well enough on how to control their voices. Nagisa kept repeating Rei’s name softly into his ear, nibbling on it every so often before he stiffened and pressed his lips to Rei’s to hide his climatic moan. Rei too moaned into Nagisa’s mouth once he reached his peak, and placed kisses all over Nagisa’s face once he had slumped over him. Sleep hit them quickly and they didn’t even bother to clean up until the next morning.

Nagisa insisted that he sleep over at Rei’s the night before his departure, despite him having slept over at Nagisa’s a few days prior; not that Rei complained at all. Especially since his boyfriend clung to him and buried his face into his chest the entire night; he didn’t even mind the bit of drool that leaked from Nagisa’s mouth and onto his pajama shirt.

Sadly, that only made it worse the next morning once Rei had to wake up and pull away from Nagisa’s tight grip so he could get ready. Nagisa whined but eventually dressed, very slowly, as well. Rei’s parents agreed to let Nagisa tag along to say his goodbyes and would drive him home afterwards. Rei took Nagisa’s hand in his and traced patterns over his palm, but Nagisa wasn’t his normal talkative self on the car ride to the airport and just sat in silence and stared out the window the entire way.

Rei hugged and kissed his parents goodbye and after his mother reluctantly broke her embrace, she looked to Nagisa and nodded before taking her husband’s hand and turning to leave the two boys alone. Nagisa’s silence suddenly broke as he ran into Rei’s arms and sobbed and mumbled broken words into his chest. Rei caught phrases like “not the same without you”, “I’ll miss you”, “call every day or I’ll be mad”, “don’t forget about me” and he even heard a soft “I love you, Rei-chan”.

He reassured Nagisa that he could _never_ forget him, that he’d call every day, that he’d miss him too, and that he shouldn’t worry because he would return for the holidays. He gently kissed Nagisa, told him he loved him, and then held him for a few minutes more before it was time for him to board.

It pained Rei to pull apart from the sobbing boy when the overhead speaker announced his flight was now boarding and he didn’t take his eyes off of him until he was aboard the plane and his beloved Nagisa was out of sight completely. Rei held back his tears until he arrived at his dorm in Tokyo that evening and ignored unpacking to call Nagisa right away to let him know his arrival was a safe one.

That had been _months_ ago.

Rei was doing well in his classes and it was nice being able to do what he loved; he even joined the track team again and made some new friends there. But it wasn’t the same without Nagisa. They talked on the phone every single night before bed if they were free, skyped whenever possible, and texted all throughout the day; but it was still nothing compared to actually having the bubbly blond next to him and clinging onto his arm. He really did miss him. _A lot_.

“I have a break coming up soon!” Nagisa said excitedly into the phone. “The week after next!”

“Oh? I have one soon too, I believe. Hold on a sec, let me check.” Rei pressed his shoulder to his ear to hold his cell in place as he tapped away on his laptop to bring up the school calendar. Rei’s gaze froze when he read the words on the screen. His break was the same as Nagisa’s.

Rei hadn’t returned home once since he left, even with a few holidays he’d been so swamped with projects and track that he had to stay on campus. Rei quickly typed away as he checked some due dates for up-coming projects and he then pulled up his track schedule. His breath caught in his throat when he saw he was completely free that week. No projects and no track meets either. He even had some money saved up that he could use for the flight home. This…this just might work.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa questioned, sounding concerned.

“Oh, um. Yeah! I have a break soon too. It’s the—the week after yours, actually.”

“Oh good, you need a break. You really work hard, Rei-chan!” Nagisa didn’t seem to have noticed Rei’s obvious lie.

Rei decided last minute that he wanted to try and surprise Nagisa, especially if it turned out he couldn’t make it home and just disappoint him like he had the last few times he tried to come home. And he _definitely_ didn’t want to have to hear Nagisa cry over the phone again like he had before. It was heart-breaking and Rei felt like complete shit for being the cause of it.

So, no. Rei wasn’t going to tell him so he could avoid making him cry again. And if he could pull this off…oh if he could pull this off.

Nagisa yawned quietly, snapping Rei’s mind back to reality.

“You should go to bed. It’s getting late.”

“Aw, but, Rei-chaaaan! I’m not tired, and we didn’t get to talk yesterday! I was having Rei-withdraws, y’know!”

Rei laughed softly. “Bed. Don’t want to be falling asleep in class again, do we?”

Nagisa sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll go. But that means we get to talk twice as long tomorrow night, okay?”

“Okay. Sleep well, Nagisa-kun.”

“You too, Rei-chan! Goodnight!”

Rei held the phone to his ear for a few more seconds before he hung up, waiting for the soft kissing sound Nagisa always made into the phone when they finished talking. He did it every single time but it always made Rei’s heart melt.

He pressed the end call button and reached over his bed to grab the butterfly plush Nagisa had bought him. He held it close and smiled brightly; the thought of possibly going home to see him in a few weeks made him sigh contentedly and sprawl out onto his bed. He’d have to start planning everything right away.

After a week had passed, Rei had somehow managed to have enough money saved to buy his plane ticket home and back for the coming week. He had just finished packing and smiled brightly at his beautiful work; all of his clothes were perfectly folded and organized by color in his suit case. He only needed to take care of one more thing. He took his phone out of his pocket and typed up a quick text.

_“Haruka-senpai, can I ask you for a favor?”_

According to Makoto, Haruka never carried his phone with him, but he seemed to keep it with him more often now that Makoto was away for university as well. Nearly 20 minutes passed before Rei finally got a response.

_“Depends. What is it?”_

_“Well, I have a break coming up in a few days, same week as Nagisa-kun, and I wanted to come down there to surprise him.”_

_“Okay. So what’s the favor?”_

_“Do you think you could get him out of the house, maybe ask him to go hang out somewhere like the park so I can surprise him there?”_

_“Why don’t you just surprise him at his house?”_

_“Well, I’m afraid one of his sisters will answer the door and ruin the surprise.”_

_“Ah, makes sense. Wouldn’t suddenly asking him somewhere seem suspicious though? I’m never the one to initiate these things.”_

_“Knowing Nagisa, he probably won’t even notice or care.”_

_“Okay, okay. But you owe me.”_

_“Thank you so much, Haruka-senpai!”_

Rei set his phone down on his bed-side table with a smile. Everything was ready now.

 

* * *

Nagisa jerked awake at the sound of a text notification. He slowly blinked a few times before sighing and sleepily grabbing his phone.

“Another dream, huh?” Nagisa whispered to himself; he dreamt of Rei again. This had been happening more and more frequently and Nagisa found himself seeping in later on the weekends and napping more between classes. He missed Rei so much that it hurt when he woke up from dreams of holding him, kissing him, _making love to him_. He shook the thought from his head and looked down at his phone.

“2:30?! Crap, you’ve gotta be kidding me! I slept in so late today.” Nagisa groaned as he let his face fall into the pillow. He loved sleeping, especially since Rei occupied his dreams, but he really hated wasting the day away. He sat up and finally opened his messages. He had 3 from Rei.

_“Good morning, Nagisa-kun. <3”_

_“It’s kinda late, are you okay?”_

_“Are you still sleeping?! Tell me you’re not still sleeping!”_

 Nagisa chuckled and sent him a quick text back.

_“Yeah, I just woke up. ^^’ Sorry, Rei-chan. I was just having a really nice dream about you. <3”_

Once he sent the text, he noticed he had another text from…Haru? That was odd, Haru rarely started a conversation. He actually hadn’t talked to Haru in a few weeks, in fact. He hoped everything was okay.

_“Hey, um are you free tomorrow…wanna hang out or something?”_

Nagisa’s eyes widened. Haru was asking to hang out? _Haru_? That was a first; maybe Makoto was worried about Haru’s social life or something. Nagisa shrugged; whatever the reason, he was glad. He missed Haru-chan!

_“Ooh, sounds fun, Haru-chan! What do you want to do?!”_

The response text was quicker than Nagisa expected.

_“Uh, maybe the movies or something? I think there’s a horror film playing, and you like horror right?”_

_“Yes I do! That sounds great, what time?!”_

_“Well, the movie starts at 12:30. Want to meet at the park at 12:15?”_

_“Sounds good! I’ll see you then!”_

Nagisa looked up from his phone and sprung from his bed to get changed. He was actually a little excited, he felt like he hadn’t hung out with _any_ friends in weeks. He always invested his time in talking to Rei, his classes and homework, and sleeping. Oh, and eating too, definitely eating, but he could multi-task with eating. Speaking of which, he needed to do that right now.

He ran down stairs to head for the kitchen and heard a scream from the living room as he passed. He saw his sister and some guy sprawled half-naked on the couch.

“N-Nagisa?!” She quickly covered herself with what Nagisa assumed was the guy’s shirt. You’re home?! I called into the house to check but no one answered!”

“Oh, sorry. I was still asleep. Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn’t you do that in your room?”

“Oh, shut up! Don’t act like you and Rei-kun have never done anything on this couch!”

Nagisa flushed lightly. “Well, _we_ made absolutely sure no one was home. Unlike _some_ people.”

“Ugh, whatever. Ryuu-chan, can you just head to my room. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Yeah, sure.” The supposed Ryuu-chan looked slightly uncomfortable as he slid off the couch, obviously trying to conceal his hard-on, and bolted up the stairs.

“So, is this the guy who goes to school in Tokyo?” Nagisa asked.

“Yes, if you _must_ know. He’s on a break this week and came to visit. He actually goes to the same university as your butterfly boy.”

“Ah, really? Huh, that’s funny. I wonder if they know each…other…wait. You said he had a break _this_ week?”

“Yeah.”

“Not _next_ week?”

“Um, no. Why would he be here this week if his break was next week?”

“Oh, um. No reason. Heh, anyway. You’d better hurry, that boner looked uncomfortable!”

She rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs.

Nagisa was really confused. Hadn’t Rei told him that his break was the week after his? Why did he lie? Rei never lies, and especially not about something like this. If they had the same week off, they could have arranged something. Nagisa knows Rei is usually busy with school and track, but they could have at least _talked_ about it.

He slowly popped something into the microwave and then sat at the table and ate in silence. There _had_ to be some sort of explanation. Rei wouldn’t do something like this for no reason…would he? No, he wouldn’t! He was Rei-chan. Sweet, beautiful, honest, Rei-chan. Nagisa shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and bolted up stairs and grabbed his cell. He quickly dialed Rei’s number and it went directly to the recording that told him the phone was turned off.

Now _that_ was odd. Being Saturday, Nagisa knew Rei only had classes in the morning. But even then, he usually turned his phone on silent; he always kept it on in case of emergencies. Nagisa decided to call again, just in case, but to no avail. He looked through his texts and noticed that the last text Rei had sent him was at 1:42, and Nagisa woke up at 2:30 and texted him back right away. He hadn’t gotten a response from Rei after that, which was something _else_ to add to the oddities-of-the-day list. Rei would always text back immediately unless he was in class. Nagisa looked at the phone and was starting to get really worried. Was…was Rei-chan okay?

A few tears started to well up in Nagisa’s eyes at the thought. No, he couldn’t think like that. Rei was fine. It was just some weird coincidence and Rei probably did something stupid like drop his phone in the toilet. Yeah, that had to be it.

He wiped his eyes really quick and plopped down on his bed and signed on to skype. If something happened to Rei’s phone, he would definitely be on there. Nagisa’s heart sank when he saw Rei wasn’t online he hadn’t sent any messages either. Nagisa curled up into a ball and clung to the penguin plush Rei had bought them on their first date.

What the hell was going on?!

 

* * *

Rei’s heart fluttered with excitement once the captain’s voice came through the speakers to inform the passengers that they would be landing soon. He was going to see Nagisa tomorrow! Haruka told him he would take care of everything and he hoped everything went okay, but he had to wait until they landed to ask because he had to turn his cell off during the flight.

He felt like such a dork, shaking in his seat as the plane landed. The woman sitting next to him stared at him with confused eyes before moving slightly farther away from him. He _was_ a dork, but he didn’t care. He was overjoyed for a good reason.

He hurried quickly off the plane, but not so much so that would bring attention to himself, and he scanned the crowd for his parents. They, of course, knew Rei was coming home and he made them promise to not breathe a word about it to anyone and especially not Nagisa. Slightly teasing him about how “oh-so-romantic” he was being, they agreed to keep their mouths shut.

He heard a familiar squeal and saw his mom rushing toward him and pulled him into a hug.

“Rei! Oh, Rei, look at you, you’re so grown up!”

“Mom, it’s only been a few months. I’m sure my appearance hasn’t changed _that_ much.”

“Yes, but you’ve grown up mentally, not physically. I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Mom.” Rei bent over to kiss his mother on the cheek, which she returned. “Where’s Dad?”

“Oh, he had to work late today. He’ll be home for dinner, though. He’s excited to see you too!” A few people bumped into them while trying to get past. “Well, let’s not just stand here, let’s get your luggage and go!”

Rei nodded and followed his mom to collect his things. They stopped to get some tea really fast before heading out of the airport and into the car. The traffic wasn’t too bad for being a Saturday. Rei sipped his tea and suddenly remembered he needed to text Haruka, and also Nagisa to let him know he turned his phone back on.

He narrowed his brows when he saw there were 15 new messages, _all_ from Nagisa. He flipped them worriedly.

_“I’m worried, Rei-chan!”_

_“You’re not mad at me, are you?”_

_“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”_

_“Is that why you lied to me about your break being next week?”_

Rei’s heart stopped. How…how did Nagisa…? Haruka didn’t tell him, did he? What motive would Haruka have to do _that_? Rei shook his head and continued reading the texts.

_“I’m so worried, Rei-chan! I love you and I miss you so much please be okay!”_

“ _Rei-chan, why is your phone off?”_

_“Rei-chan, please be okay, you never have your phone off.”_

Rei stopped reading in confusion. Why would Nagisa ask _that?_ Hadn’t Rei texted him to let him know he was turning his phone off for a few hours? Rei quickly flipped through his messages and found the text he sent…but apparently it _hadn’t_ sent. Nearly dropping his tea, he frantically typed a message to Nagisa.

_“Nagisa! I am SO sorry! I texted you that I had to turn my phone off for a few hours but it didn’t go through apparently! I’m not mad you, I promise! I love you too, please don’t be upset. I’m okay! No need to worry anymore!”_

He sent the message and stared at the screen to make sure it went through.

 

* * *

Nagisa was lying in his bed and threw the covers over his head in an attempt to ignore his sisters’ nagging through the door.

“Come down to dinner already! Your food’s getting cold!”

“I told you, I’m not hungry! Just put it in the fridge or something!”

“Ugh, fine! Starve; whatever.”

Nagisa _was_ hungry, but he didn’t want to move from his spot in case Rei miraculously responded.  And if that meant skipping dinner, then he would do it. Nagisa held his penguin plush close to his face and yawned; why was he tired? He slept so late today. His eyes felt heavy and he slowly started drifting when his phone suddenly went off and sprung awake to look at it.

_“Nagisa! I am SO sorry! I texted you that I had to turn my phone off for a few hours but it didn’t go through apparently! I’m not mad you, I promise! I love you too, please don’t be upset. I’m okay! No need to worry anymore!”_

Nagisa read through the message 5 more times before he let out a breath of relief and dialed Rei’s number.

“Nagisa-ku—?”

“Rei-chaaaaan! You’re okay! You have no idea how worried…I thought something happened!”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll make sure my messages send next time.”

Nagisa sniffed. “You’d better!” Rei let out a soft breath of laughter. “It’s nice to hear your voice again, Rei-chan.”

“It’s nice to hear yours too, Nagisa-kun. Sorry we haven’t been able to talk in a few days. I’ve been busy.”

“It’s okay, I’m just happy to talk right now.”

“Me too.”

Nagisa heard the smile Rei had on through his voice. He sounded way happier than usual. “Hey…Rei-chan?”

“Hm?”

Nagisa opened his mouth to ask why he lied about the break, but he changed his mind. “N-never mind. It’s not important.” He figured Rei would tell him eventually, so he let it go for now. “I should probably go get dinner. I was uh…skipping it because I didn’t want to leave my phone in case you called.”

“Nagisa!” Rei sighed, but Nagisa could still hear the smile on his face. “Go eat, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Call me tomorrow, okay?!”

“I will. Have a nice dinner, and I’ll text you before bed.”

“Of course! Bye, Rei-chan!”

 “Bye, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa was about to take the phone away from his ear to do his kissing thing like always when he suddenly heard a kissing sound from the other end. “R-Rei-cha—?” The call disconnected before he could finish. Had Rei just…sent him a kiss through the phone like _Nagisa_ always did? The blond sat there stunned at what Rei just did, he felt his face grow warmer and he buried it into his pillow; feeling giddy and flustered all at once. He loved this boy so much he didn’t know what to do sometimes.

He waited a few more minutes to calm down before he headed down stairs to get some food. His dad had just started to clear the table and smiled when he saw him.

“Ah, so you decided to join us. Sit.” He gestured to the chair and Nagisa sat and stuffed his face. How did he ever think skipping dinner would be a good idea?

Once he had his fill, Nagisa went to the kitchen and offered to do the dishes even though it wasn’t his turn tonight. His sisters cocked their brows at this sudden act, but brushed it off and hurried up to their rooms before Nagisa changed his mind.

After the dishes were done, he went back to his room and flopped on the bed, feeling full and happy and a little sleepy as well. He noticed a light on his phone was blinking, indicating a message, so he reached for it and looked at it.

_“Goodnight, Nagisa-kun. <333”_

Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh at Rei’s extra hearts in the text. He definitely was in a really good and lovey-dovey mood for some reason. Nagisa sighed and smiled at his screen; he wished Rei would do that more often. It was seriously adorable and it made Nagisa’s stomach flip.

 _“Goodnight, Rei-chan! (*3*)”_ Nagisa typed before falling right asleep, his phone still in his hand.

 

Nagisa’s dream, yet another with Rei, dissolved when the phone sitting right next to his ear went off; Nagisa jerked slightly at the surprise, but then relaxed and looked sleepily at his phone. It was the normal ‘good morning’ text from Rei. Nagisa smiled and buried his face into his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. Just as he got comfortable, he jerked up and looked at his phone again; it was nearly 11:30! He promised Haru he’d be at the park at quarter after 12. So he sprung up to get ready, feeling a little guilty that he nearly forgot about his outing with Haru-chan.

Once showered, Nagisa dressed and ate something really quick before dashing out of the door and making his way to the park. It was a little chilly today, so he was glad he decided to wear a hoodie over his off-the-shoulder sweater. Once he arrived at the park, he glanced around for Haru before taking a seat on the closet bench. He looked at the time, it was nearly 12:15 now. Nagisa kept glancing around the park; it was actually quite deserted for a Sunday afternoon. His phone went off and broke the silence.

_“Sorry, Nagisa. I had to run a few errands and they’re taking longer than I thought. I’ll be a few minutes late.”_

_“Aw, Haru-chaaan! Hurry, or we’ll be late for the movie!”_

Nagisa sighed and leaned back onto the bench to get a little more comfortable. His phone went off once more; he expected it was Haru again, but it was Rei instead. Nagisa smiled and looked at the message.

 

* * *

 

_“Good afternoon, Nagisa-kun. I hope you’re awake.”_

Rei had just arrived at the park and sent the message. His silly little plan was actually working out. He walked quietly on the grass and saw Nagisa sitting on a bench with his back to Rei. Rei hid behind a tree to answer the text Nagisa had sent.

_“Yes, yes. I’m awake. I’m going to see a movie with Haru-chan today!”_

_“Oh really? How’d you get him to go to a movie?”_ Rei smirked, feeling quite devious.

_“I didn’t! He asked me to go!”_

_“What really?!”_

_“Yeah! Crazy right?!”_

_“We’re talking about the same Haru, right? You didn’t suddenly make another friend named Haru, did you?”_

_“Nope! It’s the same Haru!”_

_“Heh, that is pretty crazy.”_

Rei peeked out from behind the tree and took a few more steps toward Nagisa. He quietly typed up another text as he walked.

_“I wish I could be there to see the movie with you.”_

_“Nah, you wouldn’t like it. It’s a horror film.”_

Rei read the last message Nagisa sent and quietly tucked his phone away. He was only about 6 feet away from the bench and he took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Nagisa’s head snapped up from his phone and he tensed up. He sat there frozen for a few seconds before suddenly whipping his head around and met his eyes with Rei’s.

“I woudn’t mind because…I’d get to be with you.”

Nagisa stared, bewildered, for ages and didn’t move a muscle before his voice finally choked out. “Rei-chan…you…you’re…” Tears suddenly spilled from the blond’s eyes and he jumped up from the bench. “REI!” He sprinted toward the taller boy and nearly toppled them both over when he wrapped his arms firmly around Rei’s torso. “Rei! Rei, you’re here! What—how—REI!” He buried his face into Rei’s chest and Rei responded by returning the embrace and pressing his lips to Nagisa’s hair.

“It’s good to see you too, Nagisa.” Rei smiled and cradled him as he continued to cry.

“I missed you so much! I’ve been having so many dreams about you and holding you again, and, and you’re here, you’re here!”

Rei felt himself laugh quietly at his boyfriend’s teary enthusiasm. “I missed you too. Every day.”

Nagisa’s tears started to fade into sniffles and he seemed to bury his face deeper into Rei’s jacket and breathed him in. He started to laugh.

“Nagisa?”

“So _this_ is why you said your break was the week after mine!”

Rei smiled. “It is. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you sure did a good job.” Nagisa’s head finally pulled away from Rei’s chest and he looked up at him. His face was completely red and wet from all the crying, but he still wore that bright smile. “Just look at what you did to me.”

Rei leaned down and kissed the last of Nagisa’s tears away. “How did you find out anyway? About the break?”

“My sister’s new boyfriend goes to the same university as you. He’s here on break, I ran into him yesterday.”

“Ah, sorry about that. You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“It’s okay, I never would have guessed _this_ was the reason why you told your little white lie, hehe. I knew there had to be a good reason, though. You’re Rei-chan, and you’d never lie about something like that unless you did.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me, Nagisa-kun.”

“Of course.” Nagisa smiled and stared into Rei’s amethyst eyes. Rei stared right back and took this moment to lean over and press his lips to Nagisa’s; not caring in the least if somebody saw them. Nagisa responded hungrily, moving his hands from Rei’s back to his neck. Rei suddenly felt himself back into a tree, wondering how he’d managed to get there for a second, but then ignoring it and focusing on Nagisa’s lips again. He slipped his tongue passed them and gained a moan from the shorter boy, who readily pressed his groin up against him in a soft grind.

“Ah, Nagisa-kun—” Rei managed to gasp out. “We probably shouldn’t…not here.”

Nagisa reluctantly pulled away. “Oops, sorry. I was getting carried away.”

“It’s okay, we both were.” Rei chuckled. “It _has_ been months since we’ve gotten to do this. We’ve been deprived.” Nagisa nodded in agreement and Rei softly ran the pad of his thumb over Nagisa’s cheek. “So, until then, what would you like to do?”

“Anything and everything! As long as it’s with Rei-chan, I don’t care!” Rei chuckled again. Oh how he missed Nagisa’s constant positive attitude. “Ooh, they opened a new exhibit at the art museum while you were away! Wanna go there?!”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Oh, wait! I should probably let Haru-chan know you’re here.” Nagisa walked back over to the bench he so hastily leapt from and found his phone on the grass underneath it. “I feel bad, though. Haru-chan was the one to make the plans and he never does that. I hope he won’t be too disappointed.”

“Actually,” Rei interjected. “I was the one that had Haruka-senpai make the plans with you today.” Nagisa furrowed his brows in confusion. “I, um…wanted to be romantic and I didn’t want your sisters ruining everything if I came to surprise you at your house. So, I had Haruka-senpai get you to come out here instead.” Rei felt flustered for the first time that day and proceeded to adjust his glasses out of habit.

“Awww, Rei-chan!” Nagisa leapt towards Rei and hugged him tightly again, nuzzling his head underneath Rei’s collarbone. “That’s so sweet and amazing and yes, very romantic! I’m glad you thought about my sisters ahead of time. I still would have been surprised and happy to see you, of course, but this way was perfect.” Nagisa looked up at Rei, a hint of worry in his eyes. “How long are you staying anyway?”

Rei smiled widely and caressed Nagisa’s face again. “I’ll be staying the entire week, I have my ticket for my flight back home next Sunday.”

Nagisa’s face it up completely. “REI-CHAN!” He sang before jumping up and placing kisses onto every bit of Rei’s now flushing face.

“N-Nagisa!” Rei laughed and tried to calm his boyfriend down. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later.” Nagisa smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s check out this exhibit you were talking about. Then maybe we can get some lunch?”

“Okay!” Nagisa gathered his bag from the bench and swung it over his shoulder, and then he wrapped his free arm around Rei’s and they strolled through the park and made small conversation before heading to the art museum. 


End file.
